The present invention is directed to a harness wrap application tool, and more particularly, to a tool for inserting wires or cables in a flexible harness wrap.
Tools for inserting discrete cables in a flexible harness wrap have been used in the telecommunications industry. None of the prior tools provide a user the ability to easily install bundled cables or hoses as well as discrete cables. For example, Hellerman Tyton""s Helawrap(trademark) applicator tool has a spring mechanism restricting the tool to about a 48 degree opening in the fully open position. Moreover, Richco""s applicator tool disclosed in WO 00/52800 has a tubular sleeve fitted into a cylindrical tubular body. The sleeve and the body each have a small longitudinal opening, which openings can be aligned to allow insertion or removal of discrete cables. However, the Richco tool is restricted to about a 46 degree opening in the fully open position.
It would be desirable to provide a harness wrap application tool that provides a user the ability to easily install bundled cables or hoses as well as discrete cables.
It would also be desirable to provide a harness wrap application tool having an open position that is adjustable between 1 and 180 degrees from the closed position.
A tool for inserting wires or cables in a flexible harness wrap is disclosed. The tool includes a first member and a second member connected to the first member. The first member has an extension member connected thereto, and a first nose portion extending at an oblique angle from the first bottom end. The second member has a receiving member connected thereto, and a second nose portion extending at an oblique angle from the second bottom end. The first and second members are movable from a first, closed position to a second, open position. The open position is at least 50 degrees from the closed position.
Preferably, the first nose portion is bullet-shaped and has a plurality of ribs along one side thereof. Likewise, the second nose portion is bullet-shaped and has a plurality of ribs along one side thereof.
Preferably, the extension member extends from adjacent the first top end toward the first bottom end, and the receiving member extends from adjacent the second top end toward the second bottom end.
Preferably, the receiving member has a retaining detent for frictionally retaining the extension member within the receiving member, and the retaining detent extends substantially the length of the receiving member.
Preferably, the first member has a first tab extending perpendicular from the first top end. Likewise, the second member has a second tab extending substantially perpendicular from the second top end.
Preferably, the open position is at least 90 degrees from the closed position. More preferably, the open position is about 180 degrees from the closed position.